


Двигаться дальше

by altersweetego



Category: The Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Однажды Сумеречные Охотники узнают о том, что в Эксетере живёт демон, который пометил двоих людей, и приходят с инспекцией. Их двое, брат и сестра, и Джеми, конечно, смотрит на брата.





	Двигаться дальше

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: таймлайн для «Лексикона…» оригинальный, для «Орудий» - прошло 2 года с событий серии  
> Предупреждения: настоящее время, всё зарисовочно, третьей книги «Лексикона…» не существует и ко второй это тоже AU – всё закончилось, добро победило (в обеих сериях).

***

В доме Райвзов и без того тесно, но становится ощутимо теснее, когда в прихожую, громыхая оружием, заваливаются двое, парень и девушка.

Они похожи друг на друга как две капли воды, оба бледные, черноволосые, невозможно красивые, с ног до головы покрытые мрачными завитками татуировок. Отвлечённый татуировками, Джеми не сразу замечает, что незваные гости вооружены до зубов.

По запястью девушки змеится сияющий хлыст, за спиной парня изгибается лук и пушатся оперением стрелы. В руках у обоих короткие кривые мечи.

Ник ощетинивается. Алан выступает вперёд.

Мэй испуганно берёт Джеми за руку.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Джеми.

— Охотники на демонов, выплёвывает Ник.

— Чем обязаны? — голос Алана звенит от напряжения. Он даже не пытается приветливо улыбнуться, и Джеми не помнит, когда последний раз его таким видел. Видел ли вообще.

— До нас дошли кое-какие слухи, — низко, медленно говорит девушка. — Хотелось бы их проверить. Я Изабель Лайтвуд, а это мой брат, Алек, и мы представляем Конклав.

Ник стискивает зубы, и Джеми чувствует его ярость.

Острие клинка Алека плавно взмывает в воздух, указывая на Ника.

— Демон, — спокойно говорит он. — И двое меченых.

Мэй накрывает метку рукой. Джеми вызывающе вздёргивает подбородок.

— А то мы не знали, — бормочет он.

Мэй выступает вперёд.

— Это было, — она запинается, но всё же договаривает, ровно и твёрдо, — добровольно и необходимо.

— Необходимо? — Чёрные брови Изабель удивлённо ползут вверх. Она ужасно напоминает Син, такая же надменная и красивая, с той же грацией в каждом движении, только холодней и опасней.

— Необходимо, — Алан кивает. Словно всё взвесив, он спешит добавить: — Может быть, чаю? А мы пока всё объясним.

— Англичане... — смеётся Изабель, подмигивая Алану и тут же с интересом глядя на Ника.

Обернувшись к брату, она вопросительно наклоняет голову. Алек равнодушно пожимает плечами. Он выглядит безразличным и грустным, словно единственное, чего ему хочется — это покончить с делами и забраться куда-нибудь, где к нему никто не приблизится.

Джеми думает, что понимает такое желание.

В конце концов, Сумеречные Охотники соглашаются. Алан и Мэй рассказывают всю правду, Ник молчит, Джеми греет ладони о кружку, то и дело ёжась под чужим внимательным взглядом.

Всё хорошо.

— Будете в Нью-Йорке, заглядывайте в гости, — улыбается Изабель на прощание, перекидывая волосы через плечо.

Она смотрит на Ника, и это заставляет Мэй хмуриться.

— Через две недели Ярмарка Гоблинов, — говорит Алан, — Мэй — её хозяйка. Приезжайте, если хотите.

***

Ярмарка манит своими огнями, но вместо радостного предвкушения сегодня холодок отчуждения.

— Хотите потанцевать? — спрашивает Мэй. По ней видно, что она издевается: не станут же Охотники на демонов...

— Почему бы и нет? — Изабель обнажает зубы в хищной улыбке. — Мы с братом станцуем.

— С братом не получится, — встревает в разговор Син.

Её белое платье развевается на ветру.

— Почему?

— Вы оба новенькие, — Син пожимает плечами. — Но я могу тебе показать, что и как.

Изабель согласно кивает, поводя плечами в разминке.

— А что с моим братом?

Син выразительно смотрит на Мэй, но на её месте Джеми бы не стал так надеяться.

— Я танцую с Ником, — быстро говорит Мэй.

Син хмурится.

— У нас есть другие танцоры...

Неожиданно для себя самого Джеми выступает вперёд.

— Я могу.

— Ты? — Мэй и Син оборачиваются к нему одновременно. В глазах Син горит удивление, в глазах Мэй — панический страх.

Ник смотрит на него с неодобрением, и рука его ложиться на рукоять кинжала.

— Ага, я. — Джеми неуютно от такого внимания. — Я тысячу раз видел, как ты танцуешь здесь, и миллион раз танцевал с тобой дома, — говорит он, оправдываясь.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Алек, переводя взгляд с Джеми на Мэй, с Мэй на Син и обратно. — Я могу и...

— Нет, — Син наклоняет голову. — Джеми с тобой потанцует.

В отличие от Мэй, Син — политик, и она не станет ссориться с Сумеречными Охотниками.

В отличие от Мэй, для Син Джеми — никто, и ей ничего не стоит рискнуть.

По жесту Мэй им приносят поднос с Жар-плодами.

***

Джеми знает, что перебрать хуже, чем недобрать, но всё равно едва удерживается от того, чтобы съесть всё, что видит.

Его опыт общения с демонами (если вычеркнуть Ника) — насквозь отрицательный, поэтому сказать, что Джеми волнуется значит не сказать ничего. Алек, поедающий Жар-плоды напротив него, выглядит спокойнее некуда, и Джеми никак не может понять, то ли это ужасно раздражает, то ли почти успокаивает.

Ник достаёт нож и опускается на колени.

— Я нарисую вам круг.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джеми, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается щемящее тепло. Он быстро-быстро моргает.

Они с Ником, конечно, лучшие друзья, но слабости тот не оценит.

С другой стороны, может, и не увидит. Он всё-таки, на минуточку, чертит им круг, ему как бы не до того, ему нужно не ошибиться. Но Ник — это Ник, и он никогда не ошибается, поэтому через несколько минут, поднявшись, он хмуро бросает:

— Готово. Ты уверен?

Джеми кивает.

— Ты же меня спасёшь, если что. И потом, — он ловит взгляд Алека, — Охотники на демонов, надо думать, тоже в обиду меня не дадут.

Голова начинает кружиться от Жар-плода, а тело подрагивать в нетерпении, поэтому Джеми не особенно раздумывает над тем, что именно говорит. Только отмечает краем глаза, что оружие Алек не снимает, остаётся как был, с луком и стрелами, с перевязью клинка на бедре.

Ему идёт.

Как и тёмные руны, убегающие под воротник кожаной куртки. Как и настороженные движения. Как и готовность защищать, сквозящая в каждом взгляде, в каждом повороте головы…

Джеми любит, когда его защищают.

И ещё больше любит, когда защищать не от кого, потому что всё безопасно и хорошо, но «безопасно и хорошо» — это чаще всего абсолютно не про него.

— Пойдём? — он протягивает Алеку руку, и они становятся в круг.

Странно, Джеми думал, будто линии круга будут обжигать ступни, но сквозь кеды не разобрать. Алек переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Главное, — бодро говорит Джеми, — не сходить с линий и не оступаться. Иначе демон попытается тебя сожрать или пометить, а если демон попытается тебя сожрать или пометить, то ему не поздоровится, верно?

Алек улыбается ему — в голубых глазах загораются звёзды.

— Ага. Изабель с него шкуру сдерёт.

— Мэй такая же. — Ему хочется ещё что-нибудь добавить, что-нибудь забавное, чтобы Алек улыбнулся ещё раз, но Ярмарка бьёт в барабаны, и о разговорах приходится срочно забыть.

Поднимая руки, Джеми смещается вправо. Алек, закусив губу, повторяет за ним.

Музыка звучит всё громче и громче.

Они танцуют, гладя линии круга подошвами, то и дело касаясь друг друга кончиком пальцев, и Джеми не может оторвать от Алека взгляда. Тот двигается легко и плавно, как-то так, как, наверное, должен двигаться хлыст Изабель, перетекает с места на место с грацией танцора и силой охотника, и Джеми, не удержавшись, спрашивает у него:

— Где ты научился так танцевать?

Алек смотрит на него с удивлением.

— У тебя. Только что.

Джеми улыбается, и тут барабаны стихают.

Он наконец-то вспоминает, что танцевали они вообще-то не просто так, и единственный демон, имя которого ему известно, кроме ходящих по земле Ника и Лианнан, это Анзу. И с Анзу Джеми ни за что, ни за что на свете не хотел бы больше встречаться. Но выбора нет.

Иногда полезно взглянуть своему страху в глаза.

— Я вызываю Анзу, — говорит Джеми, искренне надеясь, что у него ничего не получится.

***

Он специально пропускает всю длинную формулу призывов и заклинаний, но Анзу, видимо, до того не терпится оказаться в мире живых, что он появляется в круге раньше, чем Джеми уронит последнее слово.

— Какие люди, — шипит он, и голос его трещит, словно пламя, а в глазах горит ярость и злоба.

— Давно не виделись, — отвечает Джеми.

Алек вопросительно смотрит на него бледный, как полотно. Зубы отчаянно стиснуты, венка на шее ходит ходуном в напряжении.

Быть рядом с демоном и не иметь возможности убить его, думает Джеми.

Быть рядом с демоном, которого ты вызвал, чтобы задать вопрос, и не знать, о чём хочешь спросить, думает Джеми.

— Хниккар в своём репертуаре, — щерится Анзу. — Поставить метку на самом видном месте, чтобы больше никто не смел подойти… — Он оборачивается к Алеку и кривится, будто каждое своё появление воплощает в жизнь план оскорбить как можно больше народа. — Ты не изменяешь себе, маленький Нефилим. Снова маг.

Алек вздрагивает и отшатывается, едва не нарушая границу. Джеми вовремя успевает поймать его за запястье и больше пальцев не разжимает.

— У вас есть два вопроса, — напоминает Анзу, пригибаясь к земле.

Больше всего, если честно, Джеми хочется развернуться и послать его к чёрту, но он знает, что с демонами такая ерунда не проходит.

— Я спрошу, — вдруг говорит Алек. — У меня есть вопросы.

Джеми кивает.

Алек задаёт оба вопроса. Он спрашивает что-то про Себастьяна и про орудия смерти, про какие-то свои, Охотничьи дела, и Джеми не лезет. Собственно, он даже не слушает. Смотрит на розовые волосы Мэй, развевающиеся на ветру, пока она стоит перед огненным демоном, и на Син с Изабель, всё ещё кружащихся в танце. Обе черноволосые, обе грациозные, обе в белых платьях, они выглядят сёстрами и улыбаются поверх круга, протягивая друг другу руки. Руки Син смуглы от летнего солнца, руки Изабель покрыты чёрными рунами.

— На этой Ярмарке слишком много Охотников, — недовольно бросает Анзу на прощание, и Джеми с облегчением улыбается.

Он не сразу понимает, что с Алеком что-то не так, а когда понимает — спина с блестящим луком уже исчезает за тёмными деревьями.

Не раздумывая, Джеми бросается следом.

***

Спасибо тренировкам и Нику, у Джеми получается достать Алека.

Правда, тот уже никуда не бежит, а просто идёт, в то время как Джеми несётся со всех ног, запинаясь о коряги и корни, но это неважно.

Догнав, Джеми опускает ладонь на обтянутое кожаной курткой плечо, чуть правее широкого ремня от колчана, и разворачивает Алека к себе. Пытается развернуть, потому что не захоти сам Алек — его и с места не сдвинешь, Сумерчный Охотник всё-таки, не какой-нибудь младшеклассник из школы. Но Алек разворачивается. Стало быть, хочет.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Джеми, глядя ему в лицо.

Он словно впервые замечает огромные голубые глаза, яркий румянец на бледных высоких скулах, красиво очерченные приоткрытые губы… Замечает — и вздрагивает, пытаясь отвести взгляд.

Пялиться неприлично, думает Джеми.

Пялиться неприлично, но не пялиться — не получается, особенно если учесть, что последний раз целовался он с Марком Скиннером, и это было в духе «не подумай ничего такого, мне просто, ну, интересно», а значит, почти не считается.

Джеми смотрит.

Алек сглатывает, дёргая подбордком.

За спиной у него раздаётся треск. Упавшая ветка, ветер, что угодно, но доли секунды хватает для того, чтобы он развернулся, вскинув лук и закрыв собой Джеми.

Ничего. Тишина.

Джеми обходит Алека, снова оказываясь перед ним.

— О чём говорил Анзу? — спрашивает он, слыша свой голос словно со стороны, тихий и хриплый. — О ком?

Алек опускает голову так, что волосы занавешивают лицо.

— Я встречался с одним магом. Пару лет назад.

Судя по голосу, его не то чтобы совсем отпустило.

Джеми прекрасно знает, что это такое. Зажмурившись, он вспоминает о Джеральде. И тут же забывает, потому что бесконечно вспоминать — не нужно и глупо.

— У всех, — говорит Джеми, — ну или почти у всех в прошлом есть разбитое сердце. Но это же не повод не двигаться дальше?

— Не повод? — эхом переспрашивает Алек, поднимая глаза.

Они потемневшие и отчаянные, и оторваться от них невозможно.

Джеми медленно, заворожено кивает.

— Не повод.

Пальцы Алека прикасаются к его подбородку, тянут вверх, и Джеми послушно запрокидывает голову, подставляя губы под поцелуй.

Это, наверное, просто Жар-плод, но всё равно так приятно.

***

Три дня спустя Джеми получает Огненное Письмо.

Сжимая в ладони крохотный, с подпалёнными края кусочек бумаги, он спускается в столовую к Мэй, которая, с ногами забравшись на стул, жуёт сухие хлопья. Молоко, судя по всему, скисло с неделю назад, и Джеми ничего не остаётся, кроме как забраться на соседний стул и тоже запустить руку в коробку.

— С добрым утром, герой-любовник, — говорит ему Мэй. Так она называет его с той самой Ярмарки, когда Джеми и Алек вернулись из леса в обнимку, раскрасневшиеся, с распухшими от поцелуев губами.

— Ничего не было, — в очередной раз бормочет Джеми в ответ.

Нет, серьёзно, кроме поцелуев, ничего не было.

— А планируется? — Мэй сияет улыбкой.

Джеми молча придвигает к ней Огненное Письмо.

— У него красивый почерк. — Это всё, что Мэй говорит в следующую минуту.

Она внимательно разглядывает письмо, разглаживая пальцем все складки, что смялись, пока Джеми комкал его в руках и нёс от спальни до кухни. Часть жжёной бумаги осыпается на стол, смешиваясь с крошками от хлопьев, и Джеми чувствует неясную ревность, глядя на то, как сестра касается чего-то, что адресовано только ему.  
Но в следующее мгновение ревность исчезает.

— Он бы понравился маме, — говорит Мэй, возвращая записку.

— Ну да. Ей всегда нравились высокие брюнеты с оружием.

— Ага.

Какое-то время они сидят молча. Слышно лишь хруст сухих хлопьев и приглушённый звук работающего телевизора. Это уютно, правильно и хорошо, здесь его дом, Мэй — его семья, и они оба скучают по матери.

Матери действительно нравились высокие брюнеты с оружием — к Нику она относилась больше, чем хорошо, а вот Себ, хоть тоже брюнет, ей совсем не понравился. Наверное, потому что был безоружен.

У Алека оружия хоть отбавляй. Лук за левым плечом, стрелы за правым, клинок на бедре, два кинжала в отворотах кожаной куртки, стило, которым Охотники рисуют руны, в заднем кармане штанов, на груди перевязь с метательными ножами — полезешь под футболку, напорешься.

Ничего. Пальцы у Джеми уже почти что зажили.

Он в очередной раз разворачивает записку.

«Завтра в семь, за главной площадью. Встреть меня у портала».

— Пойдёшь? — спрашивает Мэй.

Джеми осторожно кивает.

— Наверное.

Почему бы и нет.

***

Джеми переступает с ноги на ногу и ощущает себя идиотом.

Он стоит у стены, ожидая, пока кирпич заиграет ярким свечением, зарябит, словно озеро, в которое бросили камень, и волнуется едва ли не сильнее, чем перед вызовом демона.

— Ни разу в жизни не был на настоящем свидании, — говорит он, когда взъерошенный Алек наконец-то вываливается из облака золотистого цвета и стена за его спиной становится снова кирпичной.

Алек удивлённо моргает, словно пытается осмыслить услышанное.

В грубых ботинках, джинсах и растянутом свитере он кажется почти что обычным, разве что завитки рун, выглядывающие из-под воротника, облепляющие белую шею, выдают его происхождение. Завитки рун и бугрящиеся под свитером наплечные ножны.

Джеми засовывает руки в карманы.

— Может, сразу договоримся обойтись без ножей? — Он не выдержит ещё одного Ника и новой порции тренировок на свою голову. — Не люблю, когда кого-нибудь режут.

— Я Сумеречный Охотник, — говорит Алек. — Я не хожу без оружия.

— Ладно, — Джеми выставляет руки вперёд, жест защиты, и Алек берёт его за руку.

Их пальцы переплетаются, и Джеми забывает, о чём собирался сказать.

Ответа про настоящие свидания он тоже слышать не хочет, потому что раз Алек, по его словам, с кем-то встречался, значит, свидания точно были, и нет ничего хуже, чем знать об этом в подробностях.

Всё внутри дрожит, как юбка Син на ветру.

Если они сейчас куда-нибудь пойдут, если кто-нибудь их увидит, если что-нибудь просочится в школу… Джеми вздёргивает подбородок. У него есть метка, у него есть сила, у него есть друзья, он имеет право быть с тем, с кем захочет…

— Если ты против… — Алек встряхивает их сцепленными руками, и Джеми сжимает сильнее.

— Не против, — говорит он и поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в бесконечно голубые глаза.

Надо двигаться дальше, думает Джеми.

Рядом с Алеком он чувствует, это будет несложно.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Алек, и улыбка у него самая светлая из всех, какие только можно представить.

Хорошо, соглашается Джеми.

Алек сжимает его ладонь.

Всё действительно обещает быть лучше некуда.

Fin~


End file.
